


Daddy Makes His Baby Better

by Angelsfeartotread



Series: Only For Daddy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Underage Sex, daddy!dean, shota!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeartotread/pseuds/Angelsfeartotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some boys are nasty to Cas at school so Dean takes it upon himself to make Cas feel better by doing something he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Makes His Baby Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_green_eyed_fictionista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_green_eyed_fictionista/gifts).



Deans stomach was churning as he pulled up to Cas's school and stormed in the entrance. The receptionist, who was by now well acquainted with him just nodded her greeting and pointed him in the direction of the nurses office, not wanting to risk facing his wrath.   
He forcefully shoved open the door and was met with the sight of Cas curled up on the nurses bed, hugging his knees and Dean couldn't find words to describe how sad the scene made him.

He sat down next to Cas who immediately crawled into his lap, hands clutching at his Daddy's t-shirt and his face pressing into his neck. Automatically his hands encircled his son and then all bets were off.   
"What the hell happened to him?" He spat at the nurse and objectively he knew it didn't actually have anything to do with her but his blood was boiling. She quaked under his glare and mumbled "I'll let the principal know you're here" before rushing out the room. As the door clicked shut, Dean lifted Cas's face and pressed a quick reassuring kiss to his baby's lips. 

His hand began to rub soothing circles on Cas's back and he wished he could do more but any of his ideas would have to wait until they left school property, as they were highly inappropriate. 

He contented himself with whispering sweet nothing's in his ear things like "I'm here", "you're ok" and "daddy will keep you safe" and Cas shuddered in his arms and settled down, just as the door opened.

The principal stepped into the room and Dean pulled Cas protectively close and glares at the woman until she speaks.

"Mr Winchester I'm terribly sorry you had to be called in, I don't know how this happened" she attempted a smile but Dean growled and it quickly dropped. 

"You think I give a fuck about being called? I'd give anything for my son, especially when he's hurt and upset but he shouldn't be. It's your job to keep him safe!" He bit out "what the hell happened?" 

Her colour had whitened but she pulled herself together to answer Deans question.

"It seems Cas was playing in the far corner by himself with his doll and drew the attention of some older boys, who didn't like the doll, his clothes or his nail varnish once that was noted" she tipped her head towards Cas's hands, still clutching at Dean, that were painted with sparkly glitter. He thought they looked cute and they made Dean smile when he remembered painting them for Cas and then the blow job he gave his baby boy while they dried. 

He shook his head to free himself from the thoughts. Now was not the time for impromptu erections.  
"From what I've managed to gather they started teasing and shoving and Castiel got hurt. His friend Charlie saw and found a teacher. He has a few bruises on his torso but thankfully nothing more serious" the principal continued but Deans attention was lost as he pulled Cas's cute blouse up and glimpsed the marks on his son that he had not left. He traced one lightly and vowed to kiss each one better once they were in the privacy of their home.

Dean heard a small whisper and looked down to his son, who had spoken. 

"What was that baby?" Dean asked softly. 

"They said boys shouldn't wear girls clothes. That nobody would like me" Cas sniffled. He wanted Cas home this instant so he could show him exactly how wrong they were. 

But for Right now he wanted to know what they were going to do to the little shits that had dared to do this.

"Are they getting punished for this? This school is meant to be liberal with a tolerance policy."

"They've each been suspended for the rest of the week" she was quick to reassure and Dean nodded. 

"I'm taking Cas home now" Dean's tone brokered no argument and he scooped Cas up in his arms and left the room. 

***

He carefully placed Cas in the passenger seat and quickly seated himself as he didn't like not being able to touch him. He took his small hand in his own and pulled out of the parking lot, intending to head for home but he wasn't sure he could last all the way there while he wanted to touch Cas so badly. In fact he knew he couldn't. 

There were a few secluded areas around here that Dean knew of and he headed for the closest. Once they had parked he turned to Cas and asked him if he'd like daddy to make him feel better. His son nodded and he rearranged them quickly so Cas was straddling his thighs, hands balanced on his chest. He leant forwards and captured Cas in the kind of filthy kiss he'd wanted to give him earlier. His son made the prettiest sounds against his lips and Dean loved them, loved that he never felt shame in how vocal he was about the way the things they did made him feel. 

Deans hands came to rest on his baby's perfect ass under his short skirt as they continued kissing for a few minutes before Dean pulled away. Cas pouted but only until he saw the lube that Dean had reached for.

"Take off your panties for me baby. Daddy's going to finger your cute little ass to make you feel better. Show you those boys are idiots. Because I don't just like you. I love you. Christ the things you do to me" he groaned out as Cas wiggled in his lap and removed his lacy underwear allowing him a glimpse of the tiny cock, leaking already. 

His hands were straight back on his ass, running along his exposed crack and teasing the edges of his hole. He could spend whole days playing with this hole but he had a goal in mind. Cas loved being fingered. And what Cas loved he got.

He slicked his fingers with the cherry flavoured lube and slowly began massaging over the hole, getting it nice and wet for him all while continuing to nip at Cas's lips, and obliterating any trace of his pretty pink lipgloss. 

He placed the tip of his finger just over the hole. "You want this baby? Want daddy's finger inside you?" He moaned out against Cas, his erection pressing painfully against his jeans but he ignored it. 

"Yes daddy, put it in. I want to feel it so bad" Cas sounded absolutely wrecked. "Please..."

Dean didn't deny him any longer and carefully began to work his finger inside the tiny opening "come on baby, open up for daddy" as his finger sunk all the way in. 

Cas let out a long drawn out moan and writhed backwards onto Deans finger, chasing the feeling. His arms wrapped tightly around Deans neck as the finger began to move in and out, the pace slow so Cas could feel every minute movement and he felt weak all over. 

As Dean sped up he heard Cas's breathing get shakier, ragged pants tingling his ear as he thrust his finger inside his baby son. And then he added another. 

Cas screamed from the unexpected intrusion, his hole stretching wider and Dean wished he could see it, could see Cas's tiny ass gaping around his fingers as his father fucked him open obscenely. 

"You're so good Cas, so sexy, you open up so pretty on my fingers, love being inside you" he said as he pressed kisses to his jaw. Cas's hips were thrusting forwards and backwards in time with Dean and Cas had excellent rhythm, he'd had plenty of practice. On each roll forward Dean could feel his baby's cock press into his chest and he felt hot all over that he got Cas this way. That he was hard because of Deans touches. 

When he thought Cas could take it after scissoring him open on two for a good few minutes he added the last finger he planned to. Cas could take much more, had many times but right now he wanted to make his baby come and come hard. The third finger slipped in easily now that Cas was wet and open and he didn't go lightly this time. 

He forced his fingers in deep and fast and hit Cas's prostate each time having been careful to miss it previously. 

Cas lost it. He was moaning and thrashing in his lap little groans of "daddy", "there" and "harder" slipping past his pretty lips as he clenched and rode his Daddy's fingers. 

Dean could only imagine what the scene would look like now if someone were to discover them. He knew that Cas just before orgasm was a sight to behold, sexy and innocent at the same time and he never wanted anyone to see it. It was for his eyes alone. 

"You're mine Cas, you're just for daddy" he growled out, slightly thrown by the surge of jealously he felt at the idea of anyone else getting to see this. 

"Yes daddy...just for you...never want another...inside me" Cas managed to breath out before his entire body tensed from the assault on his prostate and he was coming, shaking in Deans arms from the force before he collapsed against his chest, energy zapped from how good it had all felt. Dean smiled down softly at his son, glad to see his baby had enjoyed himself so much. 

"I love you" he whispers, pressing a kiss into his dark hair and cuddling him tightly. Cas mumbled something back and Dean imagined it was probably I love you too. 

For now he'd let Cas lie atop him and catch his breath but pretty soon he'd need to get them home and clean Cas up and then probably fuck him multiple times around their home. He'd already opened him nicely and his erection was still tenting his jeans. But that could wait a little longer. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
